


Great Minds Think Alike

by sadie_elaine



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: ALSO FEATURING tamaki via selfie, Established Relationship, F/M, also i hc yoshio as actually a decent human being, confused kyoya, confused yoshio, i use the differences in manga and anime plot how i want and this time i picked anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadie_elaine/pseuds/sadie_elaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not knowing that Kyoya and Haruhi have been dating long-distance while doing post-grad work, Yoshio has begun the process of finding his youngest son a suitable wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Minds Think Alike

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to explore Kyoya's relationship with his dad a bit, and this came out. For reference, he's probably around 25 at this point. (Background info that I cut in editing: Yoshio has just. now. managed to get Akito married off. Like all this time has past. THIS WAS AN ORDEAL. so now he's looking at the uphill battle that is arranging Kyoya's marriage and bracing himself.)  
> Also, Haruhi doesn't actually appear here, but imagine her wearing an excessively huge sweater with her hair pulled up into what was a bun when she started studying, with like, several large books and such scattered around on the floor. She has a lot to do and she is very stressed out. If she has any clue what Kyoya's thinking (which let's face it she totally does WHY IS HE BOTHERING TO KEEP THIS A SECRET), she doesn't care right now BC LAW SCHOOL.

Being called into his father’s study wasn’t necessarily an ominous sign, but Kyoya had a bad feeling about it anyway.  He’d been gone too long, the walls were darker than he remembered, and the light more harsh.  It had only been a few years, he reasoned, and it wasn’t as if he hadn’t been home for breaks during that time. 

He supposed it wasn’t really the house that had changed.

His musings ended abruptly as he found himself in front of a rather ordinary wooden door.  It was exactly the same as all of the other doors in the house, but being made to stand in front of it and wait until your father had time to discipline you properly gave it the air of impending doom.  He knocked twice and entered without waiting for a reply.

The room had always been surprisingly hap-hazard, unlike the rest of the house (or the rest of his father’s life).  There were all sorts of papers and books and at least six filing cabinets, all shrouded in differing depths of shadow, depending on which of the lamps had been lit and which curtains had been drawn.  Tonight there were only two lamps lit, one at the desk, illuminating one Ootori Yoshio and what was probably tomorrow’s work, and the other at the door, a sign he had been waiting for a guest. 

“Do you have a moment?” Kyoya asked, sarcasm subtle enough that his father wouldn’t bother commenting.  Still, it was always best to start with your fists up.

A sigh came from the paperwork threatening to bury his father.  “Do I ever?  But I suppose it’s necessary that I make time for this.  Do you know why I’ve called you here?”

Kyoya had been wondering why all evening, if he were to be honest.  He had only gotten in this morning, and hadn’t had time to do anything, much less something that needed his father’s attention.  Although—best not to let your opponent know he’s got the upper hand.  “I assumed you wanted to greet me, since it’s been almost six months since we’ve seen each other.”  _I assumed you wanted to spend time with your son._

His father looked up at him, then, and for a moment seemed genuinely confused as to the acid in his son’s tone.  “I do apologize for missing dinner, Kyoya.  There was an unexpected conference call that I couldn’t miss.”

Kyoya nodded.  “Of course.”

Another sigh, and his father stood up to join him on the other side of the desk, picking up a file on the way around.  The desk lamp swayed a bit at the movement, and for a moment Kyoya was 5 years old again, wondering if the moving shadows were actually spirits, like Fuyumi said. 

“It seems you’ve grown up now, Kyoya,” his father said, softer than Kyoya had expected, and suddenly all thoughts of the past were swept under the carpet.  “I know you have been for a while, of course, but it just never felt like the right time to bring this up.  But now you’ve gotten all the education you wanted, and you seem to have a good idea of what you want and where you are going in life, so I think you are ready.”

Kyoya tried very hard to keep the confusion from showing on his face, but he couldn’t quite keep his eyes from narrowing.  He hoped it looked more like he was upset about something. 

“I’ve done some research and come up with some viable options.  Here’s what I’ve found, I’d like you to look this over.”  He held out the file for Kyoya to take, and with great trepidation (‘His tone is too soft.  Is something wrong?’), he opened the file. 

Inside was what looked like personnel files, complete with pictures, and—was that a medical history?  But—why would his father want him to look over potential employees? What exactly was—

“I’ve gotten offers before, of course, but I didn’t think it was appropriate at the time.  I wanted you to have time to find your goals before any of this.”

The third girl had been in his class in high school, but they’d never spoken.  But if she had gone to Ouran then why--?

“You have time to think about it, I haven’t talked to any of their families.  Just let me know what you think.”

These girls were _spouse candidates_.  He’d been given a file of _potential wives_. 

He looked up at his father and let a moment pass before he spoke, hoping what he had to say would come out more coherent, and less of a challenge.

“I am not going to marry any of these girls.”

_Well, I suppose direct communication is better than none_. 

Yoshio blinked.  “You haven’t even looked at all of them.  How can you decide so quickly?”

And then Kyoya remembered why he couldn’t marry any of the girls in the file, and how his father was going to react to that.  He allowed himself half a second to panic, and then hoped against all hope that somehow this didn’t end as badly as he was envisioning.

Their eyes met, Yoshio’s confused and a little agitated, and Kyoya’s determined and more than a little terrified. 

“I can’t marry any of them,” Kyoya said, “because I’ve already chosen someone to marry.”

Yoshio blinked again, surprised. 

Kyoya took his silence as a sign to continue.  “That’s actually why I came home a week early.  I wanted to talk to her father before she gets done with school, so there’s less chance she’ll figure it out before I ask her.  She’s very intuitive and her father is…well, not particularly good at keeping secrets, especially not from her.  I’m planning to ask her to marry me when she’s done with her finals, at the end of the week.”

“Kyoya,” his father finally choked out, a little in awe, “Did—have you fallen in love?”

Kyoya’s eyebrow rose, along with the corners of his mouth.  “I thought that was implied.”

His father leaned back against his desk, almost knocking over the lamp.  He steadied it absentmindedly, and crossed his arms.  “So, who is it exactly that has captured my most pragmatic son’s heart?” he asked, his own eyebrows rising.  Kyoya had never dated, had never even shown interest in anyone.  In fact, when Kyoya had been in high school, he’d considered that his youngest might bat for the other team—but a long talk with his daughter had convinced him that Kyoya was simply more concerned with ensuring the success of the family business than whatever it was that teenage boys usually concerned themselves with.  It was a sentiment that they shared—Yoshio himself had married the girl his father had asked him to, simply because she was the most appropriate choice.  He cared about her, obviously, she was his _wife_ , they had _children_ , but that’s not why he’d married her. 

He’d expected Kyoya would do the same.

“You’ve met her before, although it’s been several years now,” Kyoya was saying, “Her name is Fujioka, she went to Ouran with me.  Here.” He held up his phone, revealing one Suoh Tamaki, with an arm stretching to pull both Kyoya and (apparently!!) his girlfriend into an awkward selfie.  “I don’t think to take pictures, most of the time,” Kyoya said, back to scrolling through his phone to find a better one, “I tend to rely on Tamaki’s vanity.”

But Yoshio was somewhere else.  “Wait—Fujioka Haruhi?  The scholarship student?”

It was now Kyoya’s turn to blink.  “You actually remember her?”

“Of course!” Yoshio exclaimed.  “That girl told me off in front of everyone!  There were at least three people in that room that could have taken away her scholarship right then and there, and I might have let them if she had been wrong.”

Kyoya smiled softly at the memory. 

“I did what I did because I was stressed about the company’s situation, and of course it was wrong of me, but no one had the guts to call me out on it but her.  Actually—“

Yoshio slipped the file out from under Kyoya’s arm and paged through it.  “I’ve heard a lot about her from some friends.  She’s just graduating from law school, right?  She hasn’t even passed the bar and several firms are fighting just to interview her.  High profile firms, too.”  He seemed to find what he was looking for a pulled out the pages.  “Although I only considered her once I placed her name.” He handed Kyoya the pages he held, and he took them, confused and a bit concerned.

Haruhi’s student ID photo stared up at him from the paper, along with more information than was probably legal to have.  “She’s going to kill you for pulling her entire medical history,” he muttered under his breath. 

His father laughed, actually laughed(!), and then smiled at Kyoya in a way he hadn’t seen since his early childhood.  “Ah, Kyoya.  She’s really quite an amazing young woman, it seems.  Determined, ambitious, intelligent, and, as you said, intuitive.  She’s exactly the sort of partner you need to be successful.  I knew you had kept in touch, but you’ve kept in touch with your other friends from school as well, so I didn’t think anything of it.  Although I am glad you’ve come together on your own.”

“So I assume you approve of my decision?”

Kyoya’s mother, two floors up, briefly wondered if her husband’s laugh was a sign of his impending insanity.

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant as a one-shot bc I wanted to get this out of my head, so I don't plan on continuing it--although I may do a reaction from Haruhi bc I think it'd be funny. (at some point maybe??? why do i do this?? why do i keep coming up with stuff and then not finishing anything????)


End file.
